


Pride and Love Pt. II

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Series: Fierrochase [6]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex and Magnus are two lovebirds, Blitzstone too, Magnus snores really loudly, Other, i love them, they give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: It's a bit more Blitzstone-centric but it's basically a continuation of "Pride and Love." Magnus snores loudly. Alex and Magnus are too cute. I'm dying. Blitz and Hearth are two embarrassing parents. Magnus and Alex need to chill (or maybe not) (you decide).





	Pride and Love Pt. II

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this I was like "hmm it seems a bit out of character for both Alex and Magnus to be so lovey-dovey and touchy-touchy" but then I remembered that this is my writing and I can do whatever the Hel I want so yeah. I just want them to be happy. I hope I did Blitzstone justice.

Blitzen woke up to Hearthstone shaking his arm. When Blitz’s eyes adjusted to the light, he found Hearth smiling and signing frantically.  
_Come to the living room! Quick!_  
Blitzen groggily yawned and let Hearth take him by his hand as he led him to the living room. When he finally saw what Hearth was so excited about, he could barely keep his laughter in.  
Sprawled on his and Hearth’s couch were Magnus and Alex. Alex was laying on her back, one arm falling off of the couch while the other one was right by her face, with Magnus’s hand intertwined within her own. She looked completely at peace, while Magnus, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Magnus was lying face-first on top of Alex, and his face was shoved in between the couch and the pillow Alex used to rest her head. Despite the fact that Magnus should probably not be able to breathe (given the fact that his face was basically shoved into the couch) the sounds of Magnus snoring remained loud. How Alex could sleep peacefully with Magnus snoring as loudly as a jackhammer right next to her ear, Blitz and Hearth would never know.  
_I got up to make some coffee and saw them like this,_ Hearth signed, smiling.  
_I know you can’t hear this, but Magnus snores louder than a rock concert,_ Blitz signed back, smirking.  
Hearth smiled. _I **thought** I felt some extreme vibrations._  
Blitzen laughed and hugged his elf.  
Unfortunately, Alex was not deaf, and Blitzen had a loud laugh. She abruptly sat up, causing Magnus to fall off the couch with a startled yell.  
“What the—where the— _Alex!”_ Magnus exclaimed, trying to regain consciousness and figure out where he was.  
“Oh thank the gods, I can _breathe_ again,” Alex sighed, laying back down.  
“I hate you,” Magnus said as he climbed back up on the couch, lying down on his back on the opposite side so his feet reached Alex’s shoulders.  
“No you don’t,” Alex smirked.  
“Bet,” Magnus replied, closing his eyes.  
Alex threw a pillow right at Magnus’s face, and the poor guy was once again startled awake by Alex Fierro.  
“Dude, come on!” Magnus threw the pillow back at a laughing Alex, who promptly caught it.  
“Come here,” Alex said, sitting up again and placing the pillow behind her. Magnus sat in front of her and put his hands in hers.  
“It’s too early to be awake,” Magnus complained, letting his head droop down. Alex yawned and leaned her head forward as well, so their foreheads were touching.  
“What time is it?”  
“Summertime, it’s our vacation.”  
“Oh my gods you absolute _dork,_ how many times are you going to do that?”  
Magnus raised his head to meet Alex’s eyes. The sight still ignited the stupid butterflies in his stomach.  
“All the times, like the good and cultured child I was raised to be.”  
Alex smiled.  
“I hate you,” she whispered.  
It was Magnus’s turn to laugh.  
“No you don’t,” he replied.  
Alex leaned forward so their lips met and Magnus wrapped his arms around her neck. Alex pulled him forward so he was sitting on her lap and there was little to no space between them. Alex combed her fingers through Magnus’s hair and leaned back. They were interrupted when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.  
Magnus and Alex both looked to where Blitzen and Hearthstone still stood, still as statues.  
Everyone’s face had turned red.  
“How long have you guys just been standing there?” Magnus asked, not moving.  
“Uh…since you both woke up?” Blitzen hesitated. Hearth looked at Blitzen as if trying to say _“Shut up, you fool! You’re making things worse!”_  
Magnus let his body drop on top of Alex, who gasped at the sudden weight on her chest.  
“Magnus!” she scolded.  
“I’ve died again, Alex. I’m going to Hel. Bye.”  
“Gods, get up, dork,” Alex managed to shove Magnus off of her without pushing him off the couch and stood.  
“Well, thanks for letting us stay the night, be we need to go,” Alex explained, stretching and trying to not meet the eyes of the dwarf and elf.  
“Yeah,” Magnus started, standing up and grabbing his things. “You two can yell at us later.”  
“Now wait a minute! Magnus, you—”  
“Talk later love you bye!” Magnus said as he grabbed Alex’s hand and rushed out of the apartment.  
Blitzen and Hearth stood rooted to the spot. Blitzen sighed as he looked at Hearth and signed.  
_I’ll never understand young people._  
Hearth smiled, leaned down, and kissed Blitzen’s nose. They both pressed the sign for _I love you_ against each other’s chest and made their breakfast.


End file.
